


Fill My Heart

by Darth_Cannizard



Series: The Rules of Chastity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: How Do I Tag, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19589308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: After Crait everything between them changes.“If that's easier for you to understand - this is an order, General, no longer a question asked”, is Ren’s immediate answer.“Supreme Leader, Ren...I can’t...you...you’re ordering me to allow you to defile my chastity? Do you understand what the consequences for me are?”This is a prequel to "Virtue".





	Fill My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Virtue" and I dedicate it to rmartin. No words can express what your friendship means to me, my dear Admiral Windward.
> 
> And last, but not least: to all the lovely people I met on Tumblr and talked to in the last weeks. I'm looking forward to the conversations with all of you every day.

After Crait everything between them changes.

It starts with hints, ambiguities, suggestiveness and turns into...for Hux’s it’s physical harassment...for Ren a display of interest. More than once Ren pushes him against a wall, a leg between Hux’s thights, breath hot on his neck, hips grinding into him, Hux’s arms held tight at the wrists high above his head. The first time it happens Hux is too shocked and frightened to do more than smile apologetically and disentagle. But at some point he begins to realize Ren doesn’t know what he is doing to him. Hux asks for an audience to clarify his unvoiced views.

“If that's easier for you to understand - this is an order, General, no longer a question asked”, is Ren’s immediate answer.

“Supreme Leader, Ren...I can’t...you...you’re ordering me to allow you to defile my chastity? Do you understand what the consequences for me are?”

Ren shrugs.

“As I was saying before, it’s demotion from my rank and the choice between an execution or death from my own hand. Is this what you wish for me?”

The gesture is usually reserved for Hux, but now it’s Ren, who pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He rolls his eyes to emphasize it further. “No one will know, Hux. This is only between you and me. Don’t exaggerate.”

“Everyone. Will. Know. I will report it myself as it is my duty. ”

“To whom?”

“To the High Command and to the medical team”, Hux’s patience starts to wear away, “ I will be examined, questioned, judged and will have to carry the consequences. The grave and final ones, Supreme Leader. End of story.” Ren being the childish creature and the ignorant fool he always was, doesn’t seem to understand. Or maybe he understands it all too well and Hux is the one who was led astray to believe that Ren could, _wanted_ , to understand him, that he was not indifferent to the fate awaiting Hux.

“Hux, I don’t understand what this is all about, but I will protect you should I have to and, you know, it’s only sex. A little bit of physical gratification. Pleasure and not annihilation. Stop being difficult.”

Hux wishes it was this simple.

There are details concerning an officers purity, Ren clearly doesn’t know. The first time, for example, is an almost sacred event. Men’s bodies are not pure and therefore not suitable to “open” a virginal channel for the first time. The First Order designed a droid solely for this purpose. Hux remembers his “Breaching” in all clarity. Usually this is all about a one-time penetration as such – the bloodstained cloth with the First Order’s logo in one corner, kept as evidence in the possession of the participant. But Brendol believes his son should experience a controlled “blooming of an orgasm” once in his lifetime. The droids lubricated member entering him – a sharp pain, blood dripping on the cloth under him, smearing his inner thights red and then a pleasure unimagined before. The glide of the artificial cock within him rubbing against a spot inside his channel ignited a light, brighter then a supernova. He came twice on this occasion: cock spurting and then he experienced a second even more powerful internal orgasm. The present witnesses - Brendol Hux and two of the High Command were not pleased. Obviously young Armitage had a certain tendency towards promiscuity. Unacceptable. The First Order doesn’t allow whorish behaviour. And in the years to come Hux is made painfully aware of this.

“You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order and I have to obey you”, Hux states the obvious. This marks the end of this conversation. A date and a time is chosen. And Hux makes his final preparations. For him there is only one outcome intended.

“I don’t know how you were brought up, Ren”, Hux sneers with disgust standing in the middle of the Supreme Leader’s magnificient bedroom “but when someone in the First Order pursues the career as an officer, there are certain rules in regards of sexual behaviour and intercourse. Civilized rules. Restrain, not animal rutting.”

Although Hux has his long nightgown on - as custom dictates it - they both enjoy it to an extend, it makes Hux later impossible sad - he was deprived of it all of his life. And because he had only one single try with another being, who obviously cared for him enough, to give him this amount of pleasure. Ren worships his body like a starved man who watched the object of his desire long enough to develop a craving he can barely control. They spend the rest of the night kissing and caressing each other. Cocooned in Ren’s strong and loving embrace there is no reality. Tomorrow, and everything outside of Ren’s bed and rooms, don’t exist for now.

The next cycle the First Order’s merciless apparatus is set relentlessly into motion as soon as Hux - dutiful soldier, drilled to honour even the cruelest traditions - reports his failure. _His_ failure. _His_ purity stained, because the Supreme Leader is outside the penal system and prosecution is not able to seize him.

Since Hux is the highest ranking officer, the whole ordeal is handled discreetly and does not spread. Kylo Ren doesn’t even notice what's going on. He gets a short memo over the next few days, which needs his confirmation, doesn’t pay it much attention and signs it. The memo is not from Hux, it’s about him. Surely again one of the High Command’s quirks and naggings - thinks Ren - dismisses it as unimportant and turns back to his meditative visualization of his general’s delightfully arching naked form.

The questioning and the medical examination are brutal in every aspect. The “morality officer” calls him a whore - impure, stained, unworthy of his rank. The one verifying physical evidence of the occured coitus is worse. Hux can barely stand up and walk afterwards. He gets his notification 2 days later. It informs him he was found guilty. He can choose between various methods to be executed, but the High Command suggests it would be better to die by his own hand. Better for the First Order and the morale. The list of possible methods is long, the descriptions very comprehensive, detailed and graphic.

Hux performs his duty meticulous until the last minutes of his shift and then retires into the designated room. The one which restores purity to its previous unblemished state. He changes into the white ceremonial clothes. He chose the option of the willfull suicide, as was required of him and takes a pill that is a mixture of a mild sedative and a blood thinning medication. The tears come unexpected and unbidden.

A cut to his left inner elbow, wrist, thigh and the same procedure on the other side. He is nearly unconscious very fast. The last lucid thoughts he has are glimpses of Ren, robes dark, lightsaber drawn and casting a red light, and then again, naked, eyes dark with a feeling Hux is afraid to put a name to, flexing his muscles in nature’s oldest dance laying between Hux’s thights, and of his orange cat, tail held high, her green eyes looking at Hux with deep admiration.

And then...

nothing...

darkness...

He wakes up on the MedBay to an equally seething, sniffling and extremely guilty looking Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, looking at him with puffy and red rimmed eyes, and to a reality changed in a way he never would have thought possible or could have hoped for. The meddroid is speaking to Ren about something he calls “Graviditas”, but that’s medical Basic and although Hux heard the term at some point in his life, he doesn’t remember the meaning.

“Please forgive me”, says Ren more then once, “forgive my carelessness, my foolishness and rashness, my unbelievable stupidity, my selfishness.”

His honour is cleared of all charges, his purity is officially restored in a ceremony held in the Finalizer’s main hangar and witnessed by hundreds of gathered officers and troops, and later he is made Grand Marshal.

And in a private and secret ceremony, held by Captain Edrison Peavey, witnessed by his friends, Dopheld Mitaka and Captain Phasma, Hux is made consort to the Supreme Leader – his lover, his friend and protector, and the father of his child.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song by Two Steps From Hell. 
> 
> Graviditas is the medical term for pregnancy.
> 
> You can talk to me on Tumblr if you wish to: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
